Just Something Fluffy
by Maranni123
Summary: During a slow day aboard the Enterprise, Jim decides that Spock just needs to relax. Warning: Fluff and K/S slash.


Just Something Fluffy

By: Maranni123

Disclaimer: So, I've been reading a lot of sadness and angst lately. I've also been writing a lot of sadness and angst. So, yeah. Here's something fluffy for a change. :D Also, a really, really sad and awful idea just hit me, so enjoy this fluff while you can because there's not gonna be a lot of happy times for our favorite duo after this for a while.

Beta: Hitokiri Musei, who had taught me how to defeat my paragraphs of doom! XD Also, thank you Kleinchan for prompting me to write something nice and fluffy. Go read her stuff, it's pretty heart breaking. I'll never own Star Trek. I'm a nanny people! I can't afford to buy Star Trek! :D Enjoy!

**(xXxXxXx)**

It was quiet aboard the Enterprise. That in itself was a miracle, seeing that a normal day aboard the Enterprise meant getting attacked by Klingons, having the Captain and/or First Officer captured by a race of beings who hated Starfleet, encountering a hostile machine floating through space that thought that the Captain was its creator, having the First Officer's brain stolen by a race of idiots who had no idea what they were doing, arriving to a planet were the plants shot out happy spores, and having the whole crew's lives threatened by a being simply because they were at the wrong place at the wrong time. Ah, yes. Life aboard the U.S.S Enterprise.

But it seemed as if Fate had decided to take a break on torturing the crew of the Enterprise, and the crew couldn't be thankful enough. With Starfleet ordering them on a simple "milk-run", as their Captain called it, and with no Klingon war bird in sight, the bridge was calm and relaxed for a change. Seated in the Captain's chair, Captain James T. Kirk let out a soft sigh and stretched out his arms, smiling when he heard the satisfying sound of his spine popping. Lowering his arms, he did a lazy scan of the bridge.

In front of him, Sulu and Chekov were having a soft, not-so-hidden debate on which country had given the world the most advancements over the years, Japan or Russia. Jim couldn't help but chuckle softly as Chekov busted out his puppy-dog eyes, complete with a full lower lip tremble. It didn't surprise Jim when Sulu admitted defeat shortly after.

Chuckling some more, Jim turned his attention to Uhura, who was seated at communications. Though it was clear that she was ready for anything, as usual, the Communication's Officer was currently leaning back in her chair, her eyes elsewhere as she hummed softly under her breath, her free hand running through her dark mane of hair. Jim smiled fondly at her, a smile that Uhura quickly returned when she caught him staring.

Somewhere along their five-year mission, Uhura had discovered that Jim wasn't as big as an ass as he made himself out to be and that he actually was a pretty decent guy. Since then, their relationship had blossomed into a firm brother/sister friendship that provided Jim with someone who would put up with his ranting about a certain relationship when McCoy was just too busy.

And speaking of certain relationships, Jim turned away from Uhura with a goodbye smile and settled his gaze onto his First Officer, whom Jim secretly called in his mind his "super sexy, kick-ass First Officer of BAMF".

Jim's relaxed smile grew as he took in the sight of his First Officer. His black hair perfectly styled in its usual fashion, back straight and his eyes scanning his station, Spock seemed to be the only one out of everyone the bridge who wasn't relaxed. This didn't surprise Jim in the slightest, but it did kind of annoy him ever so slightly. It had been days, weeks even, since the Enterprise had been given an opportunity to just take a breath and relax. Their last shore leave had been months ago, they deserved a little breather during a mission that even a monkey could perform. Spock deserved to relax too. The trick was how to get him to relax.

It was nearly impossible normally to get Spock to loosen up and would be literally impossible now that they were on duty, even if they were all just sitting there. Jim's lazy smile turned to a smirk and he straightened in his chair. Getting Spock to relax would be impossible for anyone else, but fortunately, James T. Kirk had been in the Spock business for awhile now and he knew just what to do. And he knew just who to go to for help.

Turning again to Uhura, Jim waited until he met her eyes again before he nodded slowly over to Spock with a waggle of his eyebrows and a wink. Uhura looked over to Spock too and then turned back to Jim, a smile on her face. Slowly, she made a thumbs up, hiding it by brushing back her hair again before she turned back around to her station. Jim smiled brightly as he turned around as well. 'Three… two… one…'

"Captain," Uhura said suddenly, her hand flying to her ear piece, her face a mask of concentration. Jim and the rest of the crew turned to Uhura with interest, Jim's interest a bit more exaggerated than the other's. The young man bit his lip to hold in his chuckle as Uhura pressed a series of buttons to make it sound as if they really were receiving a message.

"Yes Lieutenant," Jim said, all business. "What is it?"

Uhura turned to Jim. "I'm receiving a message from Starfleet Command sir."

Jim nodded. "I see," he said seriously. "Well, patch it through to my quarters and we'll go see what the fuss is about."

Uhura nodded. "Yes sir." She turned back to hr station to patch the "message" to Jim quarters. Jim ignored the eyes on him as he stood and turned to Spock, giving him a small smile and a nod.

"Mr. Spock," he said evenly, professionally. "Would you kindly join me?" Spock nodded as well and stood up to join Jim for the turbo lift. Jim looked over to Sulu and gave the man a wink.

"You have the conn Mr. Sulu." Sulu grinned and gave Jim a thumbs up. "Yes sir." Jim gave the helmsman another wink and stepped into the turbo lift, Spock beside him. When the lift's door slide shut, Spock glanced over to Jim with his eyebrow raised. Jim, being a advanced reader in the many faces of Spock, knew that it was a confused look.

"Captain," the Vulcan began. "I am unsure as to why Starfleet command would contact us while we are already assigned to a mission unless it was a dire emergency."

Jim nodded, his face giving away nothing as the turbo lift stopped and the door slid open. "I have to agree Spock," he said as they started down the hallway and towards the Captain's quarters. "It's a little bit strange, but then again, we've been through stranger, right?"

Spock let out the Vulcan equivalent of a sigh as the two men reached Jim's quarters. "We have encountered a abundance of oddities during our five-year mission," he admitted, stepping into Jim's quarters, Jim right behind him. As the door slid shut, Jim's smiled changed to a smirk as he watched Spock start for the Captain's desk. Jim's smirk grew as Spock gave the desk and the computer a look over before turning back to Jim, his eyes filled with a weary acceptance.

"There is no message from Starfleet, is there Captain?" Jim didn't bother to hide his smirk as he walked over to Spock and gave the Vulcan a small peck on the lips.

"Nope," Jim said happily, wrapping his arms around Spock's shoulders, pressing himself against the Vulcan's body. "And I feel no guilt for lying." Jim felt Spock's shoulders remain tense and he pressed a kiss against his First Officer's neck.

"You need to relax Spock," Jim mumbled softly, his smirk turning to a soft smile as Spock slowly wrapped his arms around the young man. "We have nothing to do until we get to Dencal VI, so why don't you just relax like the rest of us?"

Spock shook his head slowly, even as he was tightening his hold onto Jim. "T'hy'la," Spock sighed softly. "We are on duty. This behavior, while not unwelcome, cannot continue. You and I both need to return to the brideEEEeee…." Suddenly, warm fingers tugged at Spock's ears and he found himself unable to finish what he had been about to say.

Jim would've purred if he could, but thankfully, Spock could purr enough for the both of them. He leaned up to give Spock another kiss and gave his ears another soft tug. Spock moaned softly and his forehead leaned down to rest on Jim's shoulder, a loud, rumbling purr echoing from him. Jim's smile grew wider.

"What was that Spock," Jim asked, slowly leading the Vulcan away from his desk. "Where you saying something?" Jim leaned up and started to nibble on Spock's earlobe, earning himself another loud moan and another wave of purrs. Jim chuckled and started to push his First Officer towards his bedroom and, more importantly, towards his bed.

"Jim," Spock moaned softly, his hands grabbing fistfuls of Jim's golden shirt. "Jim… Jim…"

Said man pulled away from the Vulcan's ear to grin happily, quite pleased with himself as he pushed Spock down onto the bed, pressing himself against the Vulcan's body before he could protest.

"Come on Spock," Jim whispered, nipping softly at Spock's neck while grabbing his hands. Pressing their palms together hard, Spock let out a loud gasp and bucked his hips up, causing both men to moan. Jim nuzzled Spock's neck and lapped at the pale, smooth skin. "I love you so much."

At Jim's words, Spock's purrs became low growls and he suddenly switched their positions, flipping Jim onto his back. Jim let out a breathless laugh and moaned softly, his moan quickly being swallowed by Spock as the Vulcan smashed their lips together in a bruising kiss while keeping their palms pressed firmly together.

"I find," Spock finally said as the two pulled away, his voice rough. "Your methods of distraction to be most… distracting, T'hy'la." Jim smiled and bucked his hips up, earning himself another moan from his First Officer.

"Lucky me," Jim laughed softly, his laughter turning to a moan as Spock pressed against him again. Oh, how he did love slow days aboard the Enterprise.

**(xXxXxXx)**

A/N: XD Sometimes, you just need some fluffy goodness. What did you guys think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in your reviews! :D Good night everyone!


End file.
